Inogama Hyuuga
Inogama Hyuuga is a ninja of Konohagakure, a member of both the Yamanaka clan and the the Hyūga clan and a member of an ANBU squad led by Icarus Aurion named Seraphim Background Inogama is a member of both powerful families known in konoha. Little is known about him. Personality Inogama believes that men should be tough and decisive, which made him idolize their squad leader and the hokage himself. This attitude seems to be caused by his up-bringing during the times when Konoha was known as the Third Great Shinobi War. He has a tendency of bringing up how things were done during those days, usually while fussing over some of the villager's� behavior. Appearance Inogama is a middle-aged man. He has shiny silver hair that he usually ties with a pony tail. He wears a blue ninja outfit and leather gauntlets. He also carries with him a scroll, which the ANBU squad uses for sealing purposes. Abilities Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan,� Inogama possesses the Byakugan, which gives him an almost 360-degree field of vision, except for a small blind spot at the back of the neck. Neji is acutely aware of his blind spot, and takes extra caution in keeping it away from opponents, as well as paying close attention to it. While the Byakugan naturally has only a 50 meter field of vision,� he increased it� to at least 800 meters. He is noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan in comparison to all the other members of the Hyūga clan. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga Clan,� Inogama specializes in taijutsu combat. In battle,� Inogama has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking a person with no wasted movement. His attacks are very fast and fluid, allowing him to attack in rapid succession with leaving very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Inogama's fighting style is the Gentle Fist fighting style, which takes advantage of his Byakugan as he has mastered it to the point where he can damage an opponent's Chakra Pathway System and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Gentle Fist Techniques Inogama has learned many of Hyuuga clan's secret techniques. He has learned many of these techniques, such as Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin. Since mastering these jutsu,� Inogama has begun to refine and strengthen them for more specialized needs. In Part II, he learned the Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, a more focused version of the Heavenly Spin, with which he can expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. In the anime, he also learned to increase the number of strikes of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, by doubling it. He also used a jutsu in the anime called Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Yamanaka Clan Mind Techniques Inogama excels in the techniques of� the Yamanaka clan. He primarily uses mind-affecting jutsu, such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a jutsu used for reconnaissance, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. His body is left vulnerable until he returns. He can even use the technique on animals. Sensor Technique He is a� skilled sensor, he� can detect their targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their signature chakra alone. His reflexes are fast enough that when an enemy� appeared he instantly sensed him and counterattacked. Jutsu *Mind Body Switch Technique *Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique *''Sensor Technique'' *''Chakra Hair Trap Technique'' *Four-Corner Sealing Barrier *Mind Body Disturbance Technique *Eight Trigrams Empty Palm *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Gentle Fist Quotes *"Shut up or I'll kill you." *"What does that hold for us!? There's no hopes or dreams! It's just an escape!" *"Have faith in yourself. You're strong." Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Category:ANBU